


Bronze Genesis

by VeneficiusBlitzkrieg



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeneficiusBlitzkrieg/pseuds/VeneficiusBlitzkrieg
Summary: Modern Fantasy AU! In a world filled with magic, we follow the tale of a sorcerer who aims to succeed in his family by doing everything he can amidst the tribulations and hardships. Nothing gained by doing and learning nothing right? The Gods exist but as magic wielders as well.





	1. The Way of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hiya guys! Welcome to Bronze Genesis! This is actually a fanfiction version of a story that I am currently working on by the same title. So if you see this on Fiction Press, that's the original one :3 Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter one (And yes I will be rewriting this in the future).

* * *

**Bronze Genesis**

By

Veneficius Blitzkrieg

**Chapter One: The Origin of the Way of Magic**

/ _October 21, 1986_ | _Rokken Manor_ | _11:50 pm_ \

An arena as big as a football field is all that I see around me. Looking around, I try to remember what I was doing here; that moment of thinking, however, was put on hold when a metallic object zoomed towards me. I summoned two portals to reflect it back to its origin. Cackling echoed in the air around me.

"My, my… Have you already forgotten what we are doing here, Nico?" echoed a mysterious, feminine voice around me. Golden butterflies started appearing—first a handful, then a cluster, and finally an endless swarm. After a while, a golden brown haired woman in an elegant, dark brown ball gown appears before me. It was my great-great-great aunt Hecate Di Angelo, the Endless Golden Witch—my mother's great-great grandmother's sister. She then began scolding me—reminding me what we were supposed to be doing in this arena. After a while of reminders, as well as a few hits on the head from her, we proceeded to spar with each other.

"Come, show me what the Di Angelo name has become after twenty-six years!" exclaimed the great witch as she jumped towards Heaven where she remained afloat. Smirking at her decision to remain up there, I conjured up two towers that stood up to 250 meters on each side. A tower is equipped with 720 ports, totaling it to 1440 ports for both, with each port having a rapid firing ballista and a demon manning the weapon.

"Auntie, I hope you will not turn into butterflies to dodge this! The density of the War Towers' barrage might turn you into a butterfly pin-up display!" chuckling evilly at her, I flew in between the structures and floated around like a moth beside a giant tree. My aunt smirked and cackled as well as she shot a wave of energy blasts behind her causing an explosion. She glared at my face and yelled that she had done the same move to her teacher when she was my age. I gritted my teeth, knowing that she knew that I had been reading about her past battles. Lowering down my hands, I signaled the demons in opening their ports. With a snap of my fingers, they began the barrage towards my dear relative.

My aunt stared at them—the impending doom coming towards her. She also called forth a tower but, unlike mine, this one came from Heaven itself. It continued its descent and began absorbing the barrage towards it which left her unscathed. The tower stopped midway and my aunt floated towards it.

"Come, arise Sons of Ivaldi. Bestow upon me a spear worthy of my name!" chanted the Golden Witch as the falling tower crumbled into pieces. Out of the rubble appeared a spear worthy of the Gods. Legends say that this spear pierced through an entire battle line—granting the Gods victory over their foes. The spear lined up and I knew where she was aiming it; she was going for the heart—the center of my being.

"It ends now," yelled the woman in the gown as she snapped her fingers. The spear was now going towards me. Knowing fully well that nothing can stop that Divine Spear, I dismissed my war towers and summoned my Giants in battle formation. My aunt shook her head and called me foolish for thinking that mere giants can block Gungir.

"Oh, but this is where I throw YOU out of line! Come arise Disciples of Hephaestus. Grant me a shield worthy enough to protect and honor my name!"

My giants held their arms out. A flurry of Platinum Moths surrounded the arms of the giants and, from there, Platinum shields appeared on their arms. They crouched down and covered me up with their shields. The Spear and Shield met in thunderous applause; the Rules of Heaven stated that the Divine Shield and Spear can never meet in combat. Instead of impacting my shields, the spear flung off to the direction of the rising sun. I snapped my fingers, dismissing the shields and my giants, I was left with my aunt alone again as if the battle was just about to start.

"Well now, you haven't been a disappointment so far," praised the witch as she hovered back down to the ground, "but that doesn't mean you and I are not finished here yet." She shined a brilliant Golden aura while I did the same but with a Platinum hue and from there, we ran towards each and clashed. The fighting looked like an impressive lights show—swirling Platinum and Gold lights flying to and fro before they separated and repeated the whole thing again.

My aunt decided that this farce was enough and decided to stay in one place. She held out her hand and began to unleash an endless energy barrage. She shot energy blast after energy blast and I ended up dodging them all one by one instead of blocking or reflecting them back at her. Her gaze mocked me as she just floated in place while I danced around the arena. Sensing an opening, I dashed towards her and hoped this will put an end to this conflict of ours. But, apparently, she had other plans as time seemed to stop around us.

"Is this the best you have to offer, my nephew?" cackled the woman with the golden brown locks as she extended her hands towards the Heavens. She began chanting her same old ritual which would mark my end.

"Yes, at this moment. Let the Gates of the Golden Land open wide!"

A sensation like I was thrown inside a furnace rushed within me which caused me to fall down to the ground hard. I groaned and thrashed around trying to ease myself from this pain and all that my aunt can do was cackle endlessly as she watched her nephew writhe in pain at her own power. Pretty soon, her cackles died down, the sensation slowly disappeared, and time resumed. She reached out for me with a smile. I accepted it and she helped me up on my feet.

"You do know if you perform like this in the Academy, they could kick you out right?" she huffed out in disappointment.

"Yes, Great-Great-Great Aunt Hecate I do know that," I smirked as I know that she hated being called Great, "I am trying to get better in combat but you keep on calling the Golden Land on me."

All that my aunt could do was sigh and shake her head in disappointment as she began lecturing me on how to do my combat properly as well as trying not to lose by merely dodging and not even reflecting her strikes back. What? I hat conflicts unless provoked. After a few minutes and a boring lecture later, we eat and have tea. Well, she had tea while I had a cup of coffee. It is fun knowing that I can spend time with my relatives very often even though some of them are now beyond the plane of existence. Yes, my aunt Hecate is no longer with us. I will explain everything in a second.

Where are my manners? The name's Nicholas, Nicholas Di Angelo—son of Persephone Ricci-Di Angelo and Hades Di Angelo. My friends and some relatives call me Nico for short. That demonstration of power you just witnessed was called the Way of Magic. It started off as a Di Angelo kind of magic but later on in time, it had been taught to several other people outside the family. From there, it just started spreading across the world. It has been known to be one of the most powerful forms of magic the world has ever seen. Basically, it means anyone who has studied this kind of magic can bend its laws at their will.

However, the manipulation of said laws can only be possible if the person has a high enough rank of power. The ranking ranges from Basic Bronze to Celestial, Endless Bronze to Celestial, Divine Bronze to Celestial, and Endlessly Divine Bronze to Celestial. Achieving Bronze to Silver, for example, is done within the premises of the various Magical institutions, academies, and schools found all around the world. But to go up even further in the ranks, like from Basic to Endless, the world decided to form a legendary council to keep that in check. The Divine Council, led by my grandmother—Demeter Di Angelo—they govern the ways and methods of how an individual rises up in the Way of Magic ranks. A series of tests and challenges are implemented to see if the individual is worthy enough to be ranked up to Endless or higher.

This is not the case if you were a Di Angelo. My grandmother, being the leader of the Council, made sure that we kept our tradition of ranking up the same as before which involved the mass murder of the sinful. For instance, my aunt Hecate achieved the Endless rank when she murdered sixteen people who were greedy individuals who cared for their inheritance and not the bond between siblings and family members. From that incident, not only she rose up in the ranks, she also met my uncle, Solis Magus; he was done with the family when she appeared in his life. When they got married, it was he who changed his last name and not my aunt. The rank that I currently held was the Endless Celestial and that was because of a perk of being a Di Angelo, our family trait—Divine Wisdom.

A family trait is an ability or skill that is passed down from your bloodline. The Di Angelo's trait allows us to retain all knowledge and skill passed down from the previous generations. However, this does not imply to the spouse's knowledge and skill. Upon reaching the age of ten, the Di Angelo can choose up to how much knowledge and skill will they obtain from past relatives; I chose to keep all knowledge until Aunt Hecate's time which is just at 1986.

_Enough side shows, let's continue the party._

We walked out of the arena part of the manor, idly chatting—catching up on how I have been and the family's current status in world. My aunt giggled at the stories I would give her. She always found me to be super jolly—a happy-go-lucky person who sees the world as bright as the sun. We stopped by two cathedral-style gates and she looked at me with a slight frown on her face. I asked her if she was feeling alright and tried to cheer her up by asking her if I hit her too hard. She let out a small giggle but her face immediately went back to that same frown.

"My child, the world may seem to be a ray of sunshine but it is crazy, savage, and cruel. If they see one ounce of happiness and sunshine, they snuff it out like a mere candle still burning when dawn comes. I worry that a time will come when that sunlight of yours will disappear when life throws you a challenge that not even our magic may solve."

I nodded and embraced her. I assured her that even if I get older I would still be the same carefree and cheerful person that she sees before her. I looked up at her from our hug and saw tears in her sky-blue eyes. Wiping them away, I give her a small smile and she replied back with a grin of her own.

"Come now, it's time for you to go home. I am guessing that Persephone is having a field-day and is wondering where you are right now, "cackled the great witch, "Maybe she thinks I am holding you up here in 1986... Making you my eternal slave!"

"Aunt Hecate, the only slave around these parts would be Uncle Solis."

After we shared a good hearty laugh for a few minutes, we finally opened the massive doors. A vast array of Golden Portraits was seen at the hall inside. My aunt reminded me that this was the Hall of Endless Honor and Reunion. A special kind of magic was found within the paintings; anyone may phase through them and they relived the most glorious moments of the person they have chosen. But, if a Di Angelo phases through one, they were reunited with that relative and get to spend time for as long as that family member pleased. Seeing all the previous heads of the family as well as those who achieved high ranks in the Way of Magic, it brought me great joy and pride. We continued walking down the hall until we reached a portrait of a woman with hazel locks who sat in a dignified yet bored pose. She wore an Onyx and Gold dress, she seemed like a woman who you would want to meet at some point in your life. That woman was my grandmother when she achieved the rank of Divine at the age of twenty-five; as of now she is an Endlessly Divine Golden Witch.

"Someday, my dear nephew, you will be here at the Hall looking all dignified and mighty."

"Or I might look dignified and bored like grandma."

Aunt Hecate laughed at that remark and playfully slapped my back; she reminded me to pay respect to the current head of the family and leader of the Divine Council. We pressed on with our short walk until we reached my mother's portrait. The woman's locks are the color of roasted chestnuts being sold during the season of Giving and she had the same dress my aunt had on. She looked happy yet noble as she sat atop a chair glistening in Crimson and Gold. Standing behind her is a man with short black hair which, if given enough attention, had a small brown streak running down his fringe. That is my father, Hades Di Angelo—dignified and stoic is the pose he adorned for the painting. My aunt patted me on the back and told me to go on home. She also asked me to comfort my mother for making her think that she was trapping me here for all eternity.

"I will auntie. Don't you worry. Besides, if she thinks that way, I might be banned from seeing you for a few months or until she cools off."

"That is just like my niece! She has always been the worrywart," laughed boisterously the woman as she threw one last smile, "I love you."

Returning her gesture of love, I entered my mother's portrait and returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, that is chapter one! A taste for what's to come :3 Please follow, give a kudo, and review if you enjoyed the story. Chapter two will come out next week! So, I will see you guys then! Until then, this is Veneficius (Or Ven for short) signing off!


	2. Woe to Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously we have met Nico Di Angelo and his family; we now know a little of the family's history as well as the abilities of the Di Angelos. Now let's see his life in the present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Well I decided to post this two days early! Thank you very much for reading chapter one and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Also, there's a poll on my profile and the question is: Should Percy and Nico be a couple for this story? Answer if you can guys. Well I won't delay it anymore, here's chapter two!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND GORE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T BLAME ME

**Chapter Two: Woe to Sunshine**

/ _April 16, 2012_ | _Di Angelo_ _Estate_ | _4:00 am_ \

~*Narrator POV*~

The Di Angelo Estate, a large castle-like manor with an Onyx exterior and roofs of the color Gold. The estate was currently situated in the Arabian City of Dubai, one of the Seven Emirates of the United Arab Emirates. Even though it may look frightening from the outside but its interior is welcoming; it is as if you were walking in a five-star hotel lobby.

Deep within the estate lied the Hall of Honor and Reunion for the Di Angelo's. The portrait of a young lady— with hair yellow as honey, fair skin, and eyes blue as the sky—was glowing a Golden color. After a few minutes, a figure was thrown out of the painting; a fit young man with eyes black as night, raven hair, and skin white as snow was flung out of it. He wore a blue trench coat with a light blue trim and a white shirt underneath, he also had grayish-looking pants, and black boots on his feet. And so our story continues…

~*Nico POV*~

Time travel… A thing I do not recommend at all. Why? Let's just say when I got back home, I was spat out of the portrait like somebody strapped me on a roller-coaster, the harnesses got loose, sudden brake just happened, and you would be thrown out of the portrait. I tried to fix myself and rush back to my room but I was stopped by a woman in a black tank top, grey sweatpants, and red bunny slippers; it was my mother and she looked pissed—like really pissed.

"Where have you been Nicholas Di Angelo?" questioned the brunette lady in front of me. I looked at her with pure fright present on my face as she began scolding me—I forgot to tell her where I was going and apparently I was gone for the entire night. I went on my knees in front of my mother and apologized rapidly. She sighed and told me to get ready for the day. After an hour of getting ready, which consists of a quick shower, fixing myself, having breakfast, and wearing the school uniform—consisting of a black robe and a Golden Sash, I headed out of the house after I expressed my farewell to my parents. I looked around and saw that my service was not here, I took matter into my hands.

"Come arise, heralds of the All-Father. Award me a noble steed to charge me towards victory."

A cyclone of Platinum of Moths appeared before me. After a few minutes of waiting, a massive, armored, Onyx Horse stood up mightily out of the cyclone. I flew up towards the saddle and conjured up a gigantic rider to control the horse.

"Let's go Baldr, to the 21st Academy of Wizardry and Machinery."

The rider grabbed the reins, the horse neighed mightily, and we headed off to my school—where another day of boredom and nothingness, in terms of academics, shall begin.

/ _April 16, 2012_ | _21st Century Academy of Wizardry and Machinery_ | _6:00 am_ \

We arrived at the gates of my school, or should I say prison, early as always. I floated down to the ground and as soon as my feet touched it, the rider and its steed vanished in a cluster of my Moths. The 21st Century Academy of Wizardry and Machinery is a good institution—the latest technologies, a vast array of tomes in its magic library, and so much more can be found within. The hierarchy of the institution or the "Government", as the principal had mentioned before, consisted of: The Principal, the Vice Principal of Admissions, the Vice Principal of Academics and Discipline, the Oracles' Council, and the Disciplinary Squad. The academy's faculty consisted of the most knowledgeable and consistent men and women of the industry—English teachers with doctorates, Expert chefs for Home Economics, Powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses, and much more. In terms of attendance, they kind of flunked in that area especially when it came to my junior class.

A room full of unruly, loud, and obnoxious boys occupied that classroom of mine. Nothing good can ever be said about them and it showed in their records at the Squad's Base within the academy. I should know I filed some of those reports—breaking of school property, misuse of magic in campus, brawling with other students and some faculty, and a lot more. Speaking of the Disciplinary Squad, we were a special bunch of boys and girls capable of maintaining the peace by any means necessary. Each squad color reported to a certain member of the administration: Blue Militia reported to any teacher they can find, Red Knights approached the Oracle's Council, and finally Gold Inquisitors spoke directly to the Vice Principal of Academics and Discipline; special exams were held on the first day of school for a select few. This allowed the faculty and the Admin know that these students are on the top of their game when it came to law and order. I was chosen for this exam as well and achieved the Gold Inquisitor rank. However, I never used my rank and power against my classmates; when they had done something that was beyond the student code will be the only time that they had a file that is signed under my name.

But today would be the day that I shall dread for all eternity…

I walked within the empty quadrangle, in the afternoons this place was usually hustling and bustling of young magicians who played with their friends or techno-people debating on who had the latest tech, but now it was silent, cold, and empty as I continued my small trek to my classroom. I approached my room and checked if anybody was inside. To my surprise, there was no one in the room. I filled the room with my Platinum Moths to make sure that nobody was hiding; the light that my moths radiated turned the once dark and dull room into a small Platinum Moth Hive. I nodded to myself that the room really was empty, I waved my hand towards the sky and my moths vanished. I closed the door and proceeded to the Squad's Base. As I made a journey towards that room, I passed by one of my classmates and he looked like he wanted to beat me up right away.

"You are dead when class begins Di Angelo." growled the tall, bulky American boy as he continued walking to our classroom.

A sudden chill ran down my spine as those words were mentioned to me. I kept my composure up—his words were not going to scare me. I continued to the Base and found it unlocked, one of my colleagues must be in already. As I entered the building a young man, with skin white as snow and charcoal hair, was seen in the inside. He was busy checking up with some paperwork and had not noticed my presence; that was until I bumped into a table which caused him to jump up in fright.

"Oh, Sir Inquisitor; I apologize for not being able to acknowledge your presence early on."

I chuckled at the boy's salute towards me and ended up chatting with him for a few minutes. I had forgotten that I was threatened by one of my classmates—that my life could be on the line today but I paid no heed to it… We were still chatting away while waiting for our first classes; I found out that he was a Red Knight yet he was two years lower than I. I was impressed by his track record as he kept on talking about his family, lifestyle, and his progress in school and the squad.

"Why, Nico? Why did you report us to the Oracles? You will pay…"

Those words were said right by the door, the Red Knight and I faced the direction where the voice was and I saw another classmate of mine—looking at me with disgust, he also shook his head in disbelief and walked away. The fear and paranoia started kicking in; my fellow squad member looked at me and asked if I was alright. I was not able to answer him as I just stared down to the ground—shaking in my boots, I almost wanted to cry out but I tried to keep myself calm and refrained from showing any signs of despair.

"I am fine, my good Knight. Please leave me for a moment."

My tone of voice did not suggest that I was requesting him to leave; it was more of an order. He understood why I needed to be alone for a while; the knight saluted at me and walked out of the room. My trembling came back as soon as he left. I grabbed my phone and gave my mother a call. She answered with her usual jolly hello but that changed when I started speaking to her.

"Honey, are you ok? What's wrong" asked the woman on the other side of the line. I told her that two of my classmates threatened me because I did something I did not do. She told me to calm down, keep my phone with me, and to put it on vibrate because she will call me at the time my class would start and she will be able to hear everything that is happening. I heeded her words and hung up phone. I heard the chimes that signaled the school day would begin in five minutes. I picked up my things and dashed towards my room.

/ _First Period\_

We had English Literature for first period, I mean sure it wasn't a needed subject in the magic world but hey it was required by the Ministry of Education. The teacher in charge for this class was Dr. Mary Elizabeth, who claimed that she had taught royalty before coming here to the Middle East. She had a dislike for disorderly people and apparently she either never or rarely showed up in her classes for this classroom. Today, she chose not to show up as always. I looked at the excuse letter my mother prepared for me because I wasn't able to attend yesterday's session due to renewal of residency. My appointment was moved to the afternoon instead of the morning that day, so I was able to relax a bit. My thoughts were cut off as I felt someone smack the back of my head. I turned around and saw my classmates all huddled up before me. I questioned them on what they wanted and they all answered in chorus.

"You… Unconscious and bleeding all over." Echoed the group as they looked at me with hatred, I felt my phone vibrate and I answered it discreetly. They began telling me what was on their minds; that my presence in the Squad was causing nothing but problems to them and they got in trouble because I reported them to the Oracles' Council. Then the insulting began: First me, then my mother, and then my family name. The dread was overwhelming; I remained stoic despite the fear rushing through me.

"Hey! What's this?! The fucker's got a bitch-ass diary!"

I looked at the source of the voice and my face changed of shock as they held my Grimoire; the sacred book of the Di Angelo Family that contains all of the achievements that family has from the first until the present Generation. This golden, leather book is very precious to me and it tells me when it is time for me or any living family member to rank up. I went back to being stoic while I watched them defile my precious book; they insulted my family even more and spat at the contents within. I was on the verge of tears as I just sat there and did nothing. But, I heard the sounds of pages being torn. I just closed my eyes as they tore the grimoire into pieces. My heart slowly broke as I opened them slowly, the grimoire's pages were all torn up and nothing remained but the leather cover. I showed no emotion to them even though they have destroyed something precious to me.

Soon that stoic face of mine changed as I was knocked unto the whiteboard with much force. My composure still showed that I was not afraid of them and I just braced for the worst. Apparently tearing my grimoire apart, insulting my family name, my mother, and myself were not able to appease their boredom. Even I expected the beatings would begin soon. I was about to speak to them and say what was on my mind but nothing came out from mouth—it was as if I was just mumbling to them and they laughed maniacally at me. I scanned the crowd and saw that one of my foes, yes I have classified my own classmates as my enemies as of this moment, had restricted my magic via silencing; more restrictions applied as I could not move my own hands, another foe had restricted that movement when I was pinned up on the board.

"Now then, who shall go first? Shall we skewer this son of a bitch or shall I punch him with my burning fists?!" growled the class president as he cracked his knuckles which began glowing an intense Crimson—it signified that his punches, when they impact, shall burn my body as if he was punching hanged meat from a meat shop, only this time he will be cooking it at the same time as he punches. My thoughts rushed within my head as I waited for the first strike to happen—death was knocking on my doorstep, my dreams ended here in this roomful of misfits. I just closed my eyes and waited for my fate. Until I felt my restrictions disappear and I fell to the hard ground, grasping for air and wondered what miracle just happened.

"Guys a teacher is looking for Nico," glancing at the person who mentioned it to all of the people inside the room, "she knows that there is no teacher present in the room and she wants to see him. Right now or else she will call in the squad."

"Come arise, Moths of the new World. Give this realm the Genesis it deserves."

Platinum Moths surrounded me and they flew around the room. My classmates feared that it was my counterattack towards them but they were wrong as always. While they were distracted from the moths, I pointed towards the destroyed grimoire; the remains shined a dull Platinum color and vanished. Afterwards, I snapped my fingers and my moths disappeared. All of my classmates just looked at me as I rose slowly, grabbed my folder which contained my excuse letter, walked towards the door, and exited the room.

I saw one of the female faculty members down below, she was talking over the phone when she saw me. I jumped off the balcony and slowly floated down towards her. She hung up as soon as I went up to her. The teacher, who explained that she was a friend of my mother's, looked at me as if she was checking if I had any wounds but clearly I showed none. My composure still remained stoic to her but I was internally shaking. We continued our small walk and it looked like we were heading to the faculty room where she stayed during her vacant time.

"Dear, Nico? How are you feeling?" asked my mother's friend as soon as we sat down by her table in their faculty room. I could not reply to her as everything—the destruction of my grimoire, the insults, and the almost beat-down of my life—was slowly sinking in. And just like glass being shattered, I let it out. I screamed as loud as I can and tears flowed through my eyes; the horror, the despair, everything was loose at this point. I embraced my knees close to my chest and continued weeping. Then I remembered that my mom was still on the phone, I took it out of my pocket and checked if she was still there. She wasn't, but it was my dad who was on the phone line now.

"D…Da…Dad?"

My father began asking me in a calm tone of what happened and I began telling him in a stutter-like manner. He told me that he was on his way to my school and that we were going to move where Grandma's Council is based now—in New York City. I hung up after I told him that I love him and I shall see him later. As soon as I hung up my mother called and did same thing my dad did a while ago so I answered her questions with the same answers I gave to my father. She told me that she was already travelling to my school as we continued talking, I mentioned that dad was coming from work and that we would be moving to where the Divine Council is based. Apparently, the Divine Celestial Sorceress asked her boss if she could leave her shift and attend to me; she even mentioned that she looked angrily at one of her co-workers whose son is going to my school and, surprisingly, was one of my classmates. I did the same thing to her like what I did to my dad as I hung up the phone. The teacher asked what my parents told me and I just replied, in a tone of gloom, that they were on their way to pick me up and take me home.

After half an hour of waiting, both of my parents arrived. We proceeded to the Vice Principal of Admissions' office; she was a very good friend of my Grandmother's. She greeted us with a warm smile but that changed instantly when she saw my face. The Vice and my parents began their exchange on the situation that was happening. She nodded her head and told us that she will inform the Principal of my early leave for the day. We walked back to the room that caused all of this despair to me, the reason why my sunshine had been snuffed out. I could even remember the moment after Aunt Hecate and I sparred; her speech that the world is cruel and they would flush my jolly self to oblivion and apparently, she was right. We passed by the Squad's Base and I saw the Militia, Knights, and other Inquisitors who looked confused and asked what was going on. I relayed everything to the Vice Principal of Academics and Discipline via a Platinum Moth that landed on her shoulder and she understood. She asked everybody to get inside and she wished me good luck. After grabbing my things as quickly as I can and we left the Academy.

/ _Two Hours Later_ \

When we reached home, I quickly walked up to my room; the fear was still evident on my face. I flopped on my bed and sobbed on my pillow. I should have seen it coming; should have known that this day was near. But out of all the days, it just had to be today?! I wept for what seemed like an eternity but it was only for an hour. I wiped my tears away, grabbed my phone, and called the one person who I trusted the most.

"Hello? Nico, what's up?"

"F...Fratello..."

"I am on my way," he hung up and I waited inside my room for my cousin to arrive. I conjured up my Platinum Moths to bring back the destroyed Grimoire. I had not mentioned this to my parents because I did not want them to be angry with me. I faced it and pointed my hands towards it.

"Come now, try and remember. Try and remember the form you once had. Was it Glorious? Was it Wise? Now come and show me that form once more."

More Platinum Moths appeared behind me and gathered around the remains but nothing happened—even after I waited for thirty minutes. I repeated the chant and the same outcome still presented itself. I was not giving up on restoring this book.

~*? POV*~

I ran as quickly as I can to the Di Angelo Estate. My cousin sounded like he is suffering from depression. But how can that be? He is the jolliest and most optimistic person that I know, how is this even possible? I thought about those as I continued my journey. When I arrived, I immediately got in and saw Aunt Persephone looking at the portrait of a young adult with hair black as night, rosy skin, and eyes as blue as the afternoon sky; she wore an Onyx ballgown with a crest of the Divine Council found along lower area of the gown—the crest was that of a golden eagle spreading its wings ready for flight. I recognized the woman. She was Hecate, the Endless Golden Witch—my great-great-great aunt. I walked up to Aunt Persephone and greeted her. She offered a very small smile and asked if Nico called for me. I simply replied with a nod and asked her where he was and what has happened.

"That is a story for Nico to tell, not I. You can find him in his room; he has been there since we got home an hour ago." Sighed the Divine Golden Witch as she pointed upstairs to where my cousin was. I thanked her and ran towards his room. After climbing two floors upward, I reached his room and I heard faint chanting happening on the other side—it was mixed with frustration and despair. I open the door and the sight before me shocked me to the core.

"Come now, try and remember. Try and remember the form you once had. Was it made of paper? Was it full of writing? Now come and show me that form!"

The room was full of Platinum Moths, it was an amazing sight to behold but I saw my cousin in despair as he was on the floor with a lot of ruined pages. It kind of ruined the glorious sight but I did not care. I decided to ring up our grandmother, Nico had not noticed my presence yet, so I continued the call to the leader of the Divine Council.

"Hello? My dear Jason! What a pleasant surprise that you called your dear grandma. How are you my dear?"

"I am good granny, but Nico isn't as fine as I am right now."

My grandmother began asking me what was going on with him and I told her what I saw before me. I heard her gasp and she said she was coming over. She ordered that I should leave my phone outside of Nico's room. I questioned her on that move of hers and all she told me was it would make travel time faster and she hung up. I obliged and left my phone outside. I slowly approached Nico from behind who was still chanting to restore that book. A closer inspection told me that it was the Di Angelo Grimoire and I finally knew why he was so hell-bent on fixing that book. I sat behind him and placed both of my hands on his shoulders; whispering his name seemed to have gotten him out of the trance but the words of the chant still flowed from his mouth—the tone of those words changed from chant like to instant despair. He laid himself down on my chest and sobbed really hard. All I did was just hold him as he continued crying. I tried calming him down but he still cried hard as if his favorite family member just died. I was about to ask what happened when a knock was heard by the door. I asked them to come inside and I continued comforting my cousin—rocking him back and forth as I tried to soothe it all away.

An elderly woman with white locks and fair skin entering the room, it was Grandmother Demeter. She was in a Scarlet ballgown and she looked worriedly at Nico—who was fast asleep, probably from the exhaustion of crying. The Endlessly Divine Golden Witch approached him and held his cheek. She sighed and handed my phone over to me. I did not even want to know on how she got here in the first place.

"My poor nephew, Persephone told me everything as soon as I arrived. I can't believe that this can happen to one of my precious grandchildren."

"Um… Granny, what did happen to Nico?"

Grandmother looked at me with a shocked expression as if I really had no clue on what was going on with my cousin. She summarized what my aunt told her. As I heard her story, I just held onto my younger cousin harder but not that hard to wake him up. How dare those beasts do this to him?! After everything he had done to ensure that not one of them got expelled or failed in one of their subjects, it sickens me just to hear it. I stare at the boy in arms and all I could was just embrace him some more. After a while, I picked him up and placed him gently on his bed. The elder placed the blanket over him and waved her hand towards his head—a Golden sparrow appeared atop his head. She told me that it would allow him to get some sleep. Demeter looked at the mess on the floor and realized what fratellino was trying to do. She stood in between the destroyed pages and picked up the cover of the book.

"Come arise, Weavers of Neith. Sew the broken together, mend the bond, and bring back what was gone to me."

Golden Sparrows appeared in a flock and swirled the woman before me. The sight was so bright that I covered my eyes. After a while the bright light vanished, the destroyed pages gone, and the book was back to its original form as if it was not destroyed in the first place. I asked her why she could fix it and not Nico. She chuckled and asked what spell fratellino used to try and repair the book. I repeated the words that he chanted a while ago.

"Well my dear, it's because this book can only be repaired by Neith's Weavers. Only they can repair this book. Nico has not achieved the Divine Rank yet so he does not know the Weavers and he cannot call them even if he wanted to."

I nodded in agreement with her and we chatted for a while. After her last sentence, the Grimoire shined a bright for a second and vanished. My grandmother and I shared a look to each other. She opened the book and found out that Nico has the right to rank up to Divine—the thirty-seven students who broke him and turned him into this depressed mess. She placed the book on the shelf and we left his room.

Oh hi, I am Jason Grace—son of the late Hera Ricci-Grace and Zeus Di Angelo Grace. Yep both of my parents have passed on, they both died in a massive car accident along the Emirates Highway. But I have moved on from that. Anyway, I am a cousin of Nico's—well a second cousin. His mom and my dad are cousins. I was not able to inherit the Di Angelo family trait; however, I got the God of War's Wisdom from both of my folks as well as the Wielder of God's Forge. Basically that means I can summon any weapon I wish and I have full knowledge of all of the weapons I summon.

_Let's get back to the matter at hand shall we?_

As soon as we left his room, I asked aunt Persephone if I could sleep over and she agreed to it—she thought it might be a good thing for her son to have some familiar company over. My grandmother also wanted to stay for a day and keep an eye on my cousin. She also wanted to know the status of one of the branches of the Divine Council found in Deira, an area of the city known for its souks but it is where the Arabian Divine Council is found. We all agreed to do what we can that helped Nico. I loathed his classmates, in fact I wanted to slaughter them, tear them apart, rip their insides open and hang them in the middle of their campus using their own intestines. But I knew, for a fact, that he must be the one who will claim vengeance for himself. I can only be there to support him—nothing more, nothing less. I moved up to his room and saw that another bed was conjured up near Nico's. Drowsiness suddenly entered my body full force. The world of Morpheus entered my system as I flopped on the soft mattress and my vision became like the night.

/ _Eight Days Later_ \

~*Nico POV*~

It had been eight days since 'the incident' transpired. Life had been gradually different—before it was filled with color and sunshine but now it's gray and full of darkness. We had talks with the Academy and with the people responsible for this event. But yesterday the school, more likely the principal, decided to drop my case because my family decided that we were going to move to where the main Divine Council is located, New York City. I was furious at her foolish decision, but I just sat there—looking like a lifeless marionette. I allowed it to sink in, my parents were enraged and demanded that justice be done for me; but she really was a stubborn mule and she did not change her mind. Also on that day, my phone vibrated and radiated a Platinum color. I brought it out and the device transformed into my Grimoire. Grandmother enchanted my phone to turn into my Grimoire if ever a rank-up was available or an additional task to my current one had happened.

When I checked it that day, the sinful people increased from my thirty-seven classmates to people that were present within the 21st Academy of Wizardry and Machinery. The shock I saw that I could enact my revenge upon this worthless institution was alright but I also realized that my friends, colleagues, and the faculty who helped me through this will be caught in the bloodshed. When I decided that today was the day that I shall do this, I called up the people whom I did not want to fall and they all agreed to my heed. They also wished me good luck for the tribulation that I shall face in a matter of minutes.

I was in front of the school gates and I saw the friendly smiles of two security guards. I returned it with a small smile of my own. But a sound, similar to glass breaking, echoed as soon as I passed by them.

Two metallic rods were deeply embedded on their foreheads. I looked at the first corpses of the day and I snickered evilly. All evidence that showed someone was murdered there vanished in a cluster of Platinum Moths. I looked around and saw no cameras as well as no witnesses present. I continued my walk towards my classroom. The quadrangle was still empty, I chose the time that classes were still in session; even though I know that some of the faculty, the entire Disciplinary Squad, the two Vice Principals, and the Oracles' Council were not in today. I jumped towards the door of my classroom; the noise indicated that no teacher was present. I extended my hand and emanated a Wave of Force towards the door—smashing it to bits and it was sent flying forwards. My prey stopped their chatting and looked at who caused all of this. They were shocked to see me by the door, I entered the room and saw that I killed five of the thirty-seven; it included one of the restrictors—the silencer. I smirked at his death and I was bombarded with questions from these fools.

"What am I doing here?" I chuckled evilly as I lifted the five dead bodies up and pinned them by the whiteboard, "I am here to ensure that you will suffer… That you will know fear as I have come to know it, only this time it shall be your end!"

I snapped my fingers and a Red Longsword appeared on my right hand. In a blur to some, I reappeared in front of the dead and began slashing relentlessly—turning them into piles of unrecognizable meat. Blood was evident all over me as I faced the others. I saw their fear—the fear of death and I liked it bit by bit. I stepped forward and felt that I could not move again; the same guy that restrained my movements was focusing with all of his power so that I could be stopped. I smiled with a soft expression on my bloodied face.

"Well now, do you honestly think you can paralyze me?" I cackled softly and remembered that this person was greedy as he did not like to give anything that belonged to him, "Come, arise. Forgive the sin, one of the wedges of Hell—Mammon!" After a few seconds, a short, fair skinned, brunette boy appeared before me in a bowing position. He was adorned in all-Onyx attire similar to that of a butler's.

"Mammon of Greed, ready to serve."

"Go and remove this pest from my sight. Make him suffer before ending his life."

Mammon laughed softly and obliged. He raised his right hand and brought it near his chest. A red energy-like blade replaced his right hand. The demon of Greed saw that the others were trying to catch him but he knew that he is too quick for them to restrain him. He jumped up to avoid his pursuers, landed right behind his victim, and began his dance of death—right arm, left leg, upper torso, half of the upper back, and a few locks of hair. Mammon leapt up once again, only this time he turned into a short yet sharp black rod; it bounced around the room and it hit the points where the demon cut his victim before. The same sound that was heard when I killed the two guards echoed the room—the wedge was found on the victims chest. It looked like he was hit from behind. I felt my restrictions vanish and I manifested myself in front of my victim; his heart was found on the sharp end of the wedge. I snickered evilly as I saw it was still beating. The boy was staring at me—blood started oozing from his mouth as he coughed some out. He begged me to spare him and his classmates; he even started to apologize for what he had done to me.

"Well now, since you have apologized," sighing at the sight before me. I grabbed his heart and brought it in front of his face, "I guess I can forgive you, through the end of your pathetic existence!" I crushed the organ in front of him and saw the light of life fade from his eyes. I laughed demonically and faced the others; some were trying to flee through the opening I left while others tried smashing the windows open. I raised my hand upwards—the door flew back in place before I blew it up, the windows radiated an eerie red color and repelled anyone approaching them.

"Know this; this is your tomb now."

I slashed through the ones who were closest to me—heads started to roll, limbs flew left and right, and screams of pain were heard in the room. I did not care if they could be heard from the outside, I purposely did not soundproof the room; it made my job of destroying this pathetic excuse of a school much easier. I impaled the class president with my longsword; he howled loudly and painfully at the sword on his belly. I placed a Platinum Moth on his shoulder and ripped the sword off of him; I cut his belly open and yanked his intestines out of his system.

"This is for my cousin, he wanted to do this to the bitch that caused his little brother to suffer," dragging him towards the door I looked at the survivors of the room, "Come arise, forgive the sin. The other Seven Wedges of Hell." Six more butler attired boys appeared before me in a bowing position and in one voice yelled out, "The Seven Wedges of Hell, ready to serve."

I ordered them to clean the room up and leave no survivors. They agreed and began laughing maniacally as they hacked and slashed their victims with their blades. I dragged the president outside of the room and wrapped one end of his intestines around his neck. I dismissed the Platinum Moth, tied the other end to the balcony, and threw him over it. He screamed but it was stopped as he was being choked by his own body part; he also began to gag at the hold on his neck. After two minutes of struggling, the gagging noises died down. I went to the middle of the courtyard and saw the display which hung in front of my room which started to seep out some blood out beneath the closed door. So this is the Di Angelo way of Ranking up? It's a better way to rank up indeed. I roared with evil laughter as my vengeance was complete. But that laughter died as I picked up a lot of entities behind me. I turned around and smirked at the sight.

The principal as well as the faculty, staff, and student body showed up before me. I also felt that some of my classmates survived their encounter with my Wedges and they headed to where I was. The principal ordered me to stop this foolishness and turn myself in. I replied by telling her that her institution has sinned against the Di Angelo name and they were paying it with their lives. She got mad at my declaration and ordered everyone to kill me.

"Come, arise, Shoulder War Towers!"

I summoned the same towers that I used against Aunt Hecate but this time there were sixteen of these towers; eight on my left and the other eight on my right. I snapped my fingers which gave them the order to fire. They began their barrage towards the force of the 21st Academy; some of them became instant pincushions while the others protected themselves with barriers up front. Then I felt another disturbance, I looked towards the direction of my room and saw twenty of my classmates still alive. I chuckled as they approached me quickly. They conjured up 30,000 javelins—1,500 per survivor. One of them yelled out that this was for their fallen friends and in one gesture they let loose those weapons upon me.

"Come, arise, Fallen Tower. Break the single language and make known the sin!" I used an identical tower that my aunt used during our spar and it did the same thing to the javelins as it did to my barrage when I fought against her. I also summoned Gungir out of the fallen tower and sent it against my classmates. Most of them dodged the Giant spear and the remaining students were impaled and swallowed to the depths below. They charged towards me and I entrapped seven of them in a gigantic Crimson spider-web. The Red Longsword transformed into a Golden Staff—the top end of the staff was adorned with the crest of the Divine Council. I pulled back the staff and the web scooped them up like scooping up scum out of a pot. I lifted them up, like a caught deer trapped in a net, and spun them around as if they weighed nothing at all. After a few spins, I slammed it down hard to my left, then to my right, and that repeated eight times; upon the eighth impact to the ground, I struck the ground in front of me and the web vanished.

The victims' faces were unrecognizable and their bodies twisted and deformed. I chuckled softly and mocked those dead before me. I looked toward the remaining ten and summoned two more Shoulder War Towers. I clicked my fingers together and the towers unleashed hell towards them; nine of them weren't able to defend themselves while the lone survivor blocked my assault. I groaned in disappointment and dismissed my towers. A blur passed through my vision and I was lifted up to the heavens; a gigantic black metal stake impaled me from behind, I hacked up bloodstained fluid out of my mouth as I started to wheeze for air. The fool that had done this uttered out that it was over and his friends were avenged. I smirked and let out a pathetic attempt of a laugh.

"Did you really think this is over? Why don't you look behind you?"

The boy glanced at me with uncertainty and scanned his rear; a body filled with ballista bolts was all that he saw. Until he realized that he was eyeballing himself—all sanguinary and caked with arrows everywhere. The boy questioned me on how was it possible. I explained, while I mended myself, that I did not only summon two War Towers behind me I also brought up two other towers behind him. The illusion of the boy vanished in a Platinum Glow as well as the gigantic Stake. I mocked his demise and faced the 21st Academy.

"It's time that I ended this conflict once and for all." I yelled out and appeared in the middle of campus. I hoisted my hands to the Heavens and with a loud voice, "Look at the clock before you, it shows you the hour when the end and the beginning come together." A giant grandfather clock emerged from the ground and its hours were ticking down to midnight; even the sun seemed to obey this device as it rapidly vanished and was replaced with the light of moon. The chimes of the chronometer echoed throughout the entire school and all those still living feared at what's to come.

"Yes, now is the time! Open the doors to the Celestial Land!"

A mass of Platinum Moths materialized all over the school and everyone screamed in fear. I laughed evilly as I reentered at the quadrangle. I saw people running for their lives as they were chased by Goat-headed men and women. The unfortunate people who were caught by them were being pulled left and right as if toddlers were arguing on who wanted to play with the toy first—it was a mix of laughter and the victim's death throes. Appendages were flying about, blood painted the floor, and piles of meat being consumed by the Goat-headed nobles. The sight was truly glorious before me. However, I saw the principal who tried to escape from the 'Banquet'. I leered and flew towards her. She howled out in fear and started to back away from me.

"Ma'am… Where are you going? The festivities have just begun," I sneered at her and clicked my fingers together. The entire place converted into a small dining hall, "I guess since you are the principal, you should be treated as if you are a VIP." I clicked my fingers together and four trays with lids manifested on the table. I told her a small story about the Magus Family of 1986—their greediness which led to their fitting end and she asked what did that have to do with her current situation. I announced that I will be giving her a small feast and these trays were her menu. I lifted the first tray—the aperitif—a wine glass filled with crimson fluid. I explained that it was freshly squeezed from her oldest brother whom she hated because of his pestering attitude. Two of the Goat Nobles held her in place while the other noble grabbed the glass and forced her to drink it. I raised the second lid, I explained that it was a salad that she loved on her 20th birthday adorned with the finest vegetables and her sister's deceiving tongue. Again, the noble grabbed the fork and force fed it to her. I elevated the third, I clarified that it was Tuna Fish pie wrapped in the skin of her younger brother who betrayed her so many times.

"And for dessert, I prepared this one myself. It is that daughter of yours whom you spend no time with at all." I spoke to her and took the lid off of the tray. A rosy skinned girl's head with snow white locks was seen surrounded with apple slices. The woman shrieked in fear from the sight while I hooted out evilly. I waved my hands and we were brought back to the Academy. The other nobles waited for our return and soon began their feast upon the lady. I felt a surge of power rushing within me. I grabbed my phone which turned into the Grimoire and saw that I have indeed ranked up to Divine. I howled out happily in an evil manner as I have ranked up.

I began my walk out of campus; even more shouts for help resonated under the midnight sky. As I stepped out of the building, time turned back to normal—10:45 am, only an hour and forty-five minutes have passed. I faced the institution and pointed my hands towards the heavens.

"Let this tale be a never-ending Cat Box, locked with an impossible riddle that only a Di Angelo can solve."

Gigantic thorns emerged from the ground and they started to wrap up the entire compound. After a few minutes, a massive thorny dome was made and the crest of the Divine Council appeared by the gates; it signified that the council has approved of the riddle and the contents of the Cat Box. I laughed evilly one more time and disappeared in a Platinum Glow; my laughter echoed the almost noon sky.

Vengeance was mine at last…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that ended on a slightly dark yet glorious note. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed making it. Please subscribe, give a kudo, and comment guys. I accept constructive criticism a lot as it helps me in improve the story. So I will see you all again in a week for Chapter Three! Ven Out! :3


	3. Enter Trinitarian Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Nico has decimated the entire 21st Century Academy of Wizardry and Machinery and has now moved to New York City. What shall transpire? Read on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry it took a while. Well I won't stop you all, here's chapter three!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T BLAME ME

**Chapter Three: Enter Trinitarian Academy**

/ _July 12, 2012_ |?| _07:30 am_ \

~*Narrator POV*~

It was a warm, humid afternoon at the Trinitarian Academy for the Magically Gifted—the grounds filled with small children playing around while the older ones were busy discussing notes, current events, or gossip. The heat was really felt by the populace as sweat formed on nearly all of the students' brows—nearly all that is…

A pair—it looked like mother and son—walked alongside with a middle-aged woman who was showing them the facilities of school and gave them a brief history of the institution. The charcoal-haired son—adorned in an Onyx trench coat with gold trim and a black shirt underneath, grayish-looking pants, and black combat boots—was being followed by eight small black cats wearing black capes with a gold trim; the animals were walking along with their master in pairs—four on his left, four on his right.

"Here is the classroom where you will be staying Mr. Di Angelo, the Emerald Section."

The boy just stared at the window that showed him his future classroom when Monday came upon him. It was filled with at least thirty-five students, sixteen male and nineteen female, and they all glanced at the window as well; seeing the new kid, they waved at his direction but the latter just stared at them and gave a short nod of acknowledgement.

"Madam Principal, if I were to be in this classroom, there must also be eight chairs for my familiars—four on my left and right. After all, they are presents from my Grandmother before I left the Middle East."

"Ye..Yes… Well… The institution has a no animal policy but-"

"Oh that would be a shame if you wouldn't allow them to be with me. After all, they are needed for my magic," sighed the child as he looked at her with a bored expression on his face, "but I guess I just have to tell my grandmother, who is leader of the Divine Council mind you, that it is just not possible for me to have them around during class hours."

The principal was astonished and took back what she said; allowing him to have his familiars with him within the premises of campus. The boy smirked and told her that she will not regret her decision. He bade his farewells as well as his mother and they exited the institution.

One thing was certain when the principal saw the backs of the beings that just entered her school; things just became interesting here at the Trinitarian Academy…

/ _The Next Day_ | _Di Angelo_ _Haven, New York_ |4:00 AM\

~*Nico POV*~

No good, disgrace, a waste of space, disgusting, shameful, no use to the clan… The endless taunting echoed in my thoughts—in my dreams that slowly turned into nightmares. I woke up yet again from a hellish vision; no matter what magic I use or whatever psychiatric method possible were working. The never ending insults kept on zooming in my head even though I knew that they were as good as dead within the Giant Mausoleum formerly known as the 21st School of Wizardry and Machinery. I brushed it off and stretched to relieve some tension in my muscles. After the incident, I trained in combat with my "older brother"—Jason—to better myself in hand-to-hand as well as physical combat in general; we trained for 3 months straight—each day, no breaks whatsoever.

"Come my dears, a new dawn awaits for us."

I clapped once and sixteen Emerald Orbs appeared around me; my familiars were slowly forming to their small, cute, black cat bodies. After a while, eight of the said creatures appeared and pounced on me for cuddles. I chuckled softly, petted them all, and just enjoyed the small moment of affection until that came to halt when someone knocked on my door. I ordered them to calm down and be quiet, I asked who was it and my mother's soft reply was heard. She reminded me that school was starting in two hours. After I thanked her for reminding me, I got out of bed and began my morning routine—a few push-ups, some crunches, and a shower. Jason was really strict with my exercise; sometimes he called just to remind me that I had to do these things.

Thirty minutes later, I emerged from my bedroom wearing the school's uniform—a Cobalt colored robe with black tint along the sides. I walked towards the Hall of Reunion and Honor to pay my family some respect, I smiled warmly to any of the help that I passed by. Upon entering the hall, I saw that my portrait is among the ones placed. I was covered in blood and so was the room, I was lying down in my Onyx trench coat with a side of Gold tint, black jeans, and combat boots. I looked extremely bored yet I radiated a dignified aura on my face. I sighed and thought they could have chosen a better picture of me during the shoots we did for the painter to imitate.

"I thought they chose perfectly, to be honest, I prefer this one than the others."

"Still, it could've been one of the better pictures, Grandmother."

The elder chuckled and told me to calm down, which I did since I did not want my morning to be ruined for this small incident. I asked what she was doing here in the Hall; which she replied that she was also paying some respects to the honorable fallen and she just saw me standing in front of my own portrait. I gave her a small grin and she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, my dear, it's been a while since I have seen a smile on your face," chuckling sweetly as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we began walking to the dining hall to get some breakfast, "ever since the incident, I have not seen a single smile on your face or heard a chuckle escape from your lips."

I remained silent and thought that she was right; misery has been with me ever since we left the Middle East, I was mopey the whole day when I got home. When I told them the whole event, my grandmother nodded in approval of what I have wrought to the school and also said she had a present for me; permission to turn ANYBODY, be it a civilian or a government official, into my familiars—eight to be precise—and I already have the people who would become them in mind. I remembered the day like it was yesterday.

~* _flashback_ *~

/ _April 17, 2012_ | _Deira, Dubai_ | _01:00 pm_ \

My journey to the Souk City was smooth as Thai Silk—no traffic and today's weather was really pleasant. I began walking towards a building covered in gold with a white trim. The guards stopped me and questioned where I was going. I replied back that the leader of Divine Council has a message for the entire Arabian Council. Of course, they did not believe me at first and I had to "take care" of them properly—their bodies collapsed on the floor and their heads that rolled on the ground. Upon entering the building, I was greeted by an empty reception; the empty hall was not a surprising sight for me as I knew I chose a weekend day to enact this action of mine; sensing that all of the eight members of the council were present on the top floor, I began my flight up to them.

After a few minutes, I basked in the marvelous sight of the doors that led me to the Main Sanctum, a place where they hold their meetings and hearings as well as their judgements on those individuals who were about to rank up. I released a wave of force, which in turn, opened the gigantic opening that blocked my way. The assembly of high ranking magicians stood in shock as I entered the Sanctum; three of the leaders yelled at me and demanded an apology for barging in. The other members sensed on what I was going to do and they prepared themselves for battle.

"My business here is simple, leaders of the Arabian Council," I exclaimed while floating towards the middle of the chamber, "as ordered by the leader of the entire Divine Council, I hereby relieve you of your duties as Advisors of the Arabian Divine Council—thereby dismissing this assembly completely."

"This is absurd! Demeter would not have made this decree to us especially giving the task of informing us to a lowly peon such as you!"

I chuckled evilly and looked around me. I raised my hand and let out an energy blast to one of the yelling affiliates, who blocked my bolt with a barrier. The room became silent as they all faced me; after a few minutes of silence, one of them asked who I was and I replied that I am the leader's grandson. The shock was evident on all their faces; they lowered their staves and inquired on what my business with them was.

"It's simple really. You will all live as my familiars but having five men and three ladies following you around seems silly. So I shall turn you all into black cats," I replied as I descended to the floor, "of course you will still keep your powers if I turn you into your human forms," I explained the process of our power synchronization—their cat forms with myself.

They agreed wholeheartedly, an honor for them in serving a member of the Di Angelo family. I nodded and transformed them into ebony colored felines with bright, sparkling Jade eyes. They were adorned with a black cape with a golden border. As time flies—which was half an hour, we exited the building then I remembered my grandma's request; raising my hands, I defied gravity and elevated my palms in the direction of the sky. The building shook like jello; the windows shattered, the gateway crumbled, and some of the floors inside subsided at the fury of my power. I went down slowly and rejoined my underlings on our journey back home.

~* _End of Flashback_ *~

I continued staring at my painting until I was patted by one of the cats; conjuring a clock, I saw that I only have fifteen minutes until the first bell rings—talk about a _good_ impression on your first day of school. I turned myself into a multitude of Platinum Moths while my familiars were green orbs of light and we flew outside of the Hall. I passed by my mother, who held my breakfast and lunch that turned into moths as well, and told her that I loved her even in that form which she happily replied. My journey to the Trinitarian Academy for the Magically Gifted began.

/ _July 13, 2012_ | _Trinatrian Academy for the Magically Gifted_ |7 _:25 am_ \

After ten minutes of flying, I arrived at the gates of the Academy. I reformed myself as well as my familiars and my lunch back to our normal forms. I composed myself and checked if I missed anything from home, I found out that my bag was not with me due to my rush in avoiding a tardy mark on my first day; chanting a few words, I materialized my book bag in front me and I started my walk to my classroom. The quad was filled with children and teenagers, the youngsters were running around, wielding small wands, and playing with their friends while the adolescents were discussing amongst themselves in their groups. I felt very out of place—being the new kid and all that jazz—and just glanced to the floor and resumed my saunter to my study hall. I saw the word "Emerald" and thought to myself that this was it—a new chapter to my story called life. New people, new faculty, and hopefully no new enemies but I would prefer some challengers from time to time.

I stood beside the door of my room and saw that some of the people there were looking me. I smiled softly and greeted them softly, they replied with a small smile and some replied to my greeting. One of the girls there even asked if they could pet one of my familiars.

"Sure, they won't bite," she carefully extended her hand to one of them; the feline sniffed at the unknown appendage that was pointed at her. She jumped on the hand, shrunk a bit, and curled up into a ball. The girl was astonished and stroked her softly as the small grimalkin snored gently. My classmate loved the creature and apparently she was enjoying it too; she always loved the attention she was getting from others.

The bell echoed around campus—signaling the start of classes. I asked her if I could have my cat back and she reluctantly gave it to me. We entered the medium-sized room and to my surprise, there were eight small chairs right beside the chair that had my name on it—up front so I listened well during discussions. I took my place and so did my familiars; they were very obedient and sat as if they were royalty. The door opened slowly and an elderly woman—somewhere on her mid-eighties— entered the room. Her gaze fell upon my cats, who hissed at her in anger until I shushed them, then unto me. She raised a brow and asked what my cats were doing inside sacred ground. I replied that they were needed for my kind of magic and I questioned on her mentioning the lecture room as "sacred ground".

"This room is where all kinds of knowledge ebbs and flows; having these insects within these walls desecrates the sanctity of this hallowed ground."

"Who do you think you are?! How dare you insult my familiars?! Have you any idea on who you are speaking with?!" I responded back furiously and my felines hissed as well, "I show respect to people, but to those who dare insult me or my familiars shall feel my fury indeed."

The woman laughed at my response and introduced herself as Miriam Delos Reyes—a Music, Arts, Physical Education, and Health Teacher or MAPEH for short. She also said that if I wanted to have my cats within the same room with me, I had to fight her for it. Question marks formed within my head as she stepped out of the room and entered the quad; questioning my seatmate about this ideal, he replied that she does this with all new students. I shrugged it off and proceeded to where my teacher was with my familiars. Upon reaching the area, a magic missile zoomed towards me but I successfully blocked it by through a simple barrier.

"The rules are simple, kill me or drive me to the point of exhaustion and you get to have them in the room. Lose and they shall be waiting for you outside of campus. Do we have a deal?"

"You do realize that you are going against what the Principal has told me that I can keep them within campus grounds, right?"

She gritted her teeth in frustration, "that woman knows nothing when it comes to the sacred rites! My condition still stands! Now fight!"

My teacher was light on her feet despite her age; her assault towards me involved two daggers that she brought up right in front of my face. My familiars and I turned into Platinum Moths and moved to the other side; they turned into Emerald Orbs while I summoned an Onyx Crystal Scythe and began dancing with my teacher's daggers. Sparks flew between the two weapons as we continued the attack on each other; crowds gathered—faculty and student alike. I threw my weapon towards her and she dodged it with ease.

"Not so fast Miss Delos Reyes!" I yelled out as I used my magic and stopped my scythe's impact to the wall and yanked it back to me, slashing her back in the process. I smirked at her cry of pain as I willed my scythe to vanish before it came to me; approaching her slowly, I was about to ask her if we were done with this pointless charade but she vanished and stabbed me from behind.

"Well Mister Di Angelo, you are as slow as you are cocky to let your guard down," chuckled the woman as she drove her daggers deeper on my back which caused more agony to me.

"On the contrary, I was waiting for that to happen and apparently you are just like me—cocky as ever," smirking as my body turns into Navy Blue ice and which froze her upon my its detonation. Cold gusts of wind blew across campus as I reformed through the remnants of my ice shards; lifting one hand up brought an end to the scuffle through an Onyx Spike that formed underneath my teacher. Nothing was heard within the quadrangle for a few seconds; cheers echoed the field and applause radiated from the students. At first, I felt like I have accomplished something worthy of their praise; until I noticed the other presence that clapped their hands slowly. I noticed that it was Miss Delos Reyes; not a shock for me to see her unscathed and her eyes were still burning furiously bright. Things were about to heat up indeed.

"So, how was the freezing depths ma'am? Should I lower it down some more and bring you back there?" snickering at her position probably was not a bright idea but I figured to entertain myself even for a little while. The teacher gritted her teeth and radiated a bright violet glow; it was so bright that even I had to shield my eyes to prevent temporary blindness. After a minute of sun-like shining, I looked to the area where my teacher stood and saw a radiant, young woman whose hair shined a pale violet and her rich pink skin shone a dull purple aura; she adorned an Onyx hued dress as well as a hat that is covered in dead roses.

"Now, the real test begins Mr. Di Angelo," echoed the woman as I felt her power increasing rapidly, "you will bow before the bell rings today!"

Her hand rose towards the sky which caused it to darken, like rain was coming to this institution. The teacher brought her hand down swiftly and lightning struck the ground in front of me. Anxiety trudged it way in my heart but I remained stoic on the outside and turned into Platinum Moths before the second bolt impacted me; reforming back, I saw that my teacher was not there—like she was just a figment of my imagination. I looked around and ordered my familiars—in their orb forms—to hunt for her within the grounds. The Jade Lights danced around campus looking for my teacher; one of them radiated brightly, signaling that her presence was on that location. I snapped my fingers and chains emerged from the ground swiftly and bound my target; the chains were linked to my right hand and I slowly tightened my grip, which in turn, made the embrace of the chains even firmer.

A woman's shriek of pain echoed the grounds of the school and she reappeared wrapped in my chains; her eyes turned orange, so did my chains. I released my ethereal grip on the metal and saw it melt before my eyes. Anxiety soon turned to annoyance and I did a few backflips away from miss Delos Reyes, who was sending magic bolts one after the other. After I returned to my bearings and blocked the last projectile she sent at me, I called the orbs to come behind me and I sat afloat on Platinum Moths.

"Let me show you a little thing I learned with my familiars," I scoffed at the witch who looked like she was preparing for my counterattack; smirked at her determination, I looked at the orbs and commanded "Initiate Constellation Formation—Capricorn Ballista—my pets," the emerald orbs flew right behind me and formed into a shape that resembled the star pattern of Capricorn; the sky seemed to be divided between Ms. Miriam and I—dark and rainy on one side while calm and surrounded by the stars on the other. Beams of moonlight shined down on the ground until eight pearly-white arbalests materialized before me and with a snap they began firing golden bolts at my teacher—who just warped to the left and right to evade my shots. I puffed a breath of annoyance and willed everything that I have to stop.

"This is rather irritating, don't you think miss?"

"If you are tired of this fight, why not just give up and send those vermin packing?"

I sighed once more and conjured eight swords to float behind me; charging once again to my instructor, we braced ourselves for another dance with my blades and the spears she just summoned. Then I felt another presence—someone whose power was equal or even greater than my own and my teacher's combined—enter the battle and increased the distance between Ms. Miriam and myself; my opponent did not look phased from the blow dealt to her—as if time froze for all except for me.

"Why do you guys have to be so loud this early in the morning?" echoed a husky voice throughout the school. I scanned the area to look for the source of the sound, "On the rooftop," the booming voice turned into a little whisper to my ear and I flew up to the location that the voice has told me. As I landed on the area, all that stood there was an imposing and well-muscled teenager—he looked like he was a few years older than me—with eyes as green as the sea and hair. The boy wore nothing but a bathrobe to cover himself, no wonder he sounded upset it must have been his time for sleep. I asked on who he was and why he interrupted my scuffle with Ms. Miriam. The stranger was glad enough to reply that he was the headmaster's son and he stopped the fight because he was in the middle of his nap when the fight started becoming more intense.

"You don't understand," I pleaded with him, "my familiars won't be able to stay here if I don't kick that woman's ass she'll—," he just raised his hand and told me to calm down but I did not listen. He explained that he will talk to her before we fight. I was about to question him when he snapped his fingers and the entire place swirled like a tornado. I shut my eyes to brace myself of any impact from the flying objects.

/ _July 13, 2012_ | _Trinatrian Academy for the Magically Gifted_ |7 _:30 am_ \

Upon using my sight, I found myself back in my classroom; my classmates were still chatting as if the challenge never happened in the first place. The door creaked open and Ms. Miriam entered once again, she eyed my familiars for the second time; they hissed at her and I calmed them down. Just as she was about to bicker, the headmaster's son entered the room—looking a little bit more dignified in semi-casual clothes rather than a bathrobe.

"S…Sir Persues, good morning. What can I assist you with?"

"Him and its Percy," he pointed out to me and explained that his father has allowed me to bring my cats to the school due to them being a crucial part of my magic. The teacher was objecting that the creatures with me were defying the sanctity and holy ground of the institution, "well then, I hope you will be able to defend yourself against my father when he hears that you are defying his decision for him to keep his cats with him."

I raised an eyebrow to him, Perseus was his name—but apparently he liked being called Percy instead. He did not introduce himself when were we on top of the roof deck moments ago but at least I know more of the boy than just his face and title. My instructor just sighed and agreed, she then went to the teacher's desk to prepare for today's lesson. The headmaster's son looked at me and winked before he showed himself out. I shook my head to get my head back to the now—the new now that is—as Ms. Miriam began teaching. My thoughts slightly wondered to that boy—Percy. There was a feeling within me that screamed we would meet again soon.

~* _9:00 am_ | _Second Period_ *~

The bell echoed within the institution that signaled it was time for the next class. According to my schedule, it was Strategic Thinking 101; which did not sound that bad until I was told by one of my classmates if I have a created my own faction to command and what type of commander I should be, creating even more questions than answers. I was about to ask him when a middle-sized and slightly old man wearing a military-like uniform entered our classroom. He looked slightly intimidating but when he started speaking, I could tell that he is a good person inside despite the aura he radiates from the outside.

"Well, a new cadet? What's your name boy?" questioned the instructor as I provided him with my details—for added flare in military style. He chuckled at my response and introduced himself as Mr. Robert Delos Reyes; he mentioned that he previously served in the military as a strategist before he retired and joined the teaching business. I asked if he was related to the MAPEH teacher by any chance to which he nodded and replied that she was his younger sister.

"By the way, have you made your faction and what kind of commanding style you will do for this school year?"

"I haven't sir and I also have no idea what you are talking about too."

The old-timer laughed again and told the rest of the class that they have the period off, which he originally planned when he found out that a new student has entered the institution late. The whole class cheered and proceeded outside—leaving me and Mr. Delos Reyes alone. He then began explaining what factions were; that they were what the students created to use during his classes and certain War Games. Each faction composed of people and buildings with special attributes; it was a requirement that it must have one gatherer, at least one soldier and special unit, one commando, hero or whatever the student shall call it, mechanized troops and/or magically enhanced soldiers, and the needed structures to produce these units as well as defenses and/or walls. He also taught me that there were two styles of commanding a faction: Strategist or War Hero. The Strategist style meant that the commander stayed within a Command Center, Fortress, Castle, or whatever it is the student shall call their strongholds and if the structure falls they automatically lose the match. On the other hand, the War Hero required the student to be on field with his/her troops; it also meant that they could fall in battle but would not result in an immediate loss as long as the faction had a structure to bring their leader back. My teacher faced me and asked if I had any questions, luckily I had none.

"Good, have your faction and commanding style ready for in a week's time, I will pit you against one of the school's top strategists," ordered the teacher sternly to me, "she isn't one to be underestimated my boy and she has never lost within these school walls since the sixth grade."

I replied that I would not disappoint him but I also asked why he did that to which he answered that he saw my transcripts and my Inquisitor Rank from my previous—yet dead swam in my head—school, "I see sir, very well I shall do my best to defeat her as it is not in my vocabulary to lose as well."

"That's the spirit! Well, I shall leave you to create your faction because I have an idea on your commanding style already," cheered the man as he exited the room. He knew that I was going for the War Hero style as it was not my nature to just sit back in a stuffy room and watch my troops suffer. I began conceptualizing on my faction and swore that by the end of the school day I would have it ready.

~* _A few hours later_ | _2:30 pm*~_

The bell chimed signaling the end of the day, my instructors and peers were kind enough to assist me in catching up with schoolwork as well as some of my classmates gave me tips to help in my upcoming battle against the top dog of the War Games. As far as Mr. Delos Reyes and my schoolmates told me, she had maintained her title for four years straight and not even six factions combined were able to beat her; the Matron of Light and Shadow used both Guerilla and Tactical warfare hence the Light and Shadow—one with forward charges and hidden tactics. But I have forged a faction that will be able to utilize what I like to call a Triune of War—Deception, Strategy, and Defense.

"I call it, the Legacy of the War Triune."

"Huh, catchy… But do you think it would be enough against the Matron?"

I threw crystalized daggers at the source of the sound—which resulted in a small "yelp". I recognized that voice and asked Percy what was his business here. The heir to the school told me that he would like to assist me with my faction in a small War Game. I found it odd but I reluctantly agreed to his session. We then began our walk to somewhere, he started asking questions and I answered. The process was repeated and happened vice-versa—AKA we got to know each other.

"Well, we are here Nico," gestured Percy to an Open Field. I looked around and saw a well-sized ominous, black manor began manifesting itself in front of me while a giant pearl Tree grew on the other side of the headmaster's son, "this is the field used for the War Games," he continued explaining that as soon as the players have stood on this ground the Command Centers of the respectful combatants will appear on one side of the field and judging by the black manor that would be my castle for any War Game. I glanced behind me and the headmaster's son was no longer there and the tree on the other side of the field shimmered like a star. I felt the energy within the giant structure and soon, marionettes appeared around the tree as well as different flora grew around the area of the tree—creating a makeshift forest around it; mist began to envelop the base, it made their headquarters difficult to see and locate—even though I knew it was at the other end of the grounds.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there in awe while my forces destroy your base? Well, the Matron is going to have an easy time decimating your forces quickly," a voice echoed throughout the field and I realized it was Percy—who sounded like he was already done with me. I smirked as I summoned my Onyx Scythe and charged for the puppets, different colored puppets to be exact—Red, Blue, Yellow, and Brown; they let loose a barrage of different elemental bolts—Fire, Water, Lightning, and Earth respectively based on their tone. I stepped around the bolts, like a butterfly avoiding the drops of rain on a stormy night; apparently if the figures are brought down, they unleashed a small explosion of their particular element. I glanced at my side of the field and saw my miniscule manor had transformed into a mighty fortress—complete with bats surrounding it, just the way I like it. Soldiers and sorcerers started emerging from my base and charged alongside myself but I had some other plans for this battle; creating multiple copies of myself, I ordered them to hold off the invaders while I did some preparations. Even I knew Percy will not see this coming. I heard him yet again and he asked if that was the best that I offered as well as taunting me that I would not stand a chance against the Matron at this rate.

"Quite frankly, you be a good little boy over there and wait," as I sassed the boy I entered the Altar of Honor and began my 'special surprise', "come and play my familiars. Initiate Overlord Panthers."

Eight Jade spherules flew out of my fortress and landed right beside my reserve armies; colossal black paws slowly emerged as the orbs started spinning around in place. I awaited and glanced behind me, sensing something was amiss. It was a good thing that I anticipated a sneak attack would happen, thus I had my base covered with a plethora of hidden defenses and traps. Explosions, thunder, and gunshots resonated the field behind me, I snickered at his attempt to siege my stronghold and pondered if the Matron would attempt to enter through the rear—knowing that she specialized in guerilla warfare. I distinguished huge silhouettes at Percy's base and thought that he planned a pincer attack—an attack from the front and back. The King of Marionettes must have thought that his ambush was successful and proceeded to the next phase of his strategy—unfortunately for him—I predicted this situation and prepared thoroughly. I pretended I was facing the Matron rather than the heir of the school and readied myself for any unnecessary and abrupt attacks. It was good thing too as I saw the giants were slowly moving in with a throng of puppets that are composed of various elements; their numbers escalated to the millions—probably had some hidden reserves. I watched as battalion after battalion fell from getting crushed or thrown to God knows where by the titans; which was slightly a pain in the ass as normal attacks from either my soldiers or even my duplicates could not even dent that thing. The puppets annoyed the hell out of me as well; somehow they learned how to blow themselves up and have wiped most of my forward squadrons out. I just snickered as I heard that my 'weapon' was ready.

"Well then Percy, as much as it is to play with you. But it is time to say goodbye," as I taunted him, I saw his base pour even more of those things which means I have pissed him slightly off. I grinned in a sadistic manner and ordered the gates of my walls to be opened. As they unbolted the doors hovering tanks materialized by my base; these vehicles used the latest armored material and fueled with a magic core and fired magic bolts. Battle mages adorned with state of the art armor while wielding their staves and swords were also present; bishops—masters of light and dark magic—were seen behind the formations as well as combat engineers and in front of them all were my Overlord Panthers—the true form of my familiars.

"If you think that's everything, I have more left for you," as I landed in front of the gate, I thrusted my arms upward, "Releasing all Initiation Protocols… Accessing Trans dimensional Interface Field… Opening the Gates of the Known Dimensions… Unlocking the Equilibrium Veil… Activating Tsukuyumi Unit…"

As soon as my words ended, something flashed from the sky; a large Black and Royal Blue Sword fell from the sky; it slowed down before it made impact with the ground, right behind me; a Master Unit—a machine given to me by my Grandmother. It stood at a height of seven feet and five inches; it was decorated with the Crest of the Divine Council at its guard. The Weapon vanished and I gave off an intimidating white glow for a few seconds; after a while, futuristic armor—themed after the sword that the machine was crafted on—adorned my body and a set of four blades hovered on my left and right sides that waited for my movement that triggered a corresponding set to respond. A Black Vizor with Horns covered my vision but I can see perfectly well due to its automated vision however my opponents think that I am. I gave the order for my army to move forward and hovered along towards the endless sea of Marionettes. The puppets just continued to move towards my army while the mechanized vehicles charged forward and began sending out wave after wave of magic missiles; my mages hacked and slashed the enemy forces, the bishops chanted numerous incantations of healing, protection, and some offensive spells too. I wanted to raise Shoulder Towers to back my forces up but I remembered my grandmother warning me that if I used sorcery while I had this on was lethal even to a practitioner of the Way of Magic.

"Now then, let's be done with this folly. I have a lot of homework to catch up with!"

~* _Thirty Minutes Later_ *~

And with that, we declared it a draw; apparently we both had the same notion to go behind each other's bases and strike; we both ended it at the same time and declared a draw. I could see the exhaustion in Percy's eyes; his face also echoed that he had used up nearly all of his power to try and beat me. I was about to ask him if he was alright but he slowly raised his hand and told me that he was fine.

"Are you really sure? I could try and bring you to the school nurse, if she is still there that is."

"No no, I really am ok. I just… I just need to take a minute."

With that reply, it still festered within me that he was not fine but I trusted his word and told him that I was going to head on home and that he should do the same thing. He just chuckled at that remark and assured me that he will—his father was waiting for him outside anyway. The headmaster's son just sat there on the ground while he placed headphones on—I guessed he was trying to regain a little more energy and he looked towards the heavens; a small twinkle on his face was present and on mine as well. I began my journey home with my cats; we radiated a pale Platinum color and vanished from the school grounds in a plethora of Platinum Moths.

~* _Di Angelo Haven_ | _6:35 pm*~_

As I reached home, my grandmother was the first one to greet me home—with a hug and a kiss on the cheek for a small greeting. She asked how my first day was in a new school as well as new people. I began detailing my day to her and in some part of the story, my mother listened in too.

"Well, it looked you had a very good day my boy," chuckled my grandmother. My mother just giggled and nodded her head in approval and from there I saw it; the gladness that I was fine, safe, and secured in a school despite of what transpired in the 21st Century Academy. When I ended my narrative and excused myself from my relatives, I went upstairs to my room and saw my familiars already napping—a small smile formed on my face; they worked pretty hard today from assisting me against Ms. Delos Reyes in forming the constellations needed to transforming into Overlord Panthers as well as being the vanguard of my forces. After taking a quick shower, I went to my favorite place on the —the rooftop. I stared at the setting sun and contemplated on the events that had happened today; new school, new faces to meet, new challenges to see in the future, a new friend or perhaps something more? A best friend, close friend the possibilities were endless. I hoped he was not going to betray me like what those plebeians had done to me. I sighed and continued thinking until I felt a presence forming right behind me. With my Crystalized Scythe in hand, I faced the unknown entity and lowered my guard; it was just my dear grandmother.

"Grandma, I am sorry I did that. I guess I am still jumpy even after therapy," chuckling I sat back down and willed my weapon to disappear. She, on the other hand, approached me and sat right by my side as well, "it isn't fair you know? They are now entombed and their problems are now gone while I have to continue living with this burden on me," after I said these things, I lain on her lap and felt a few tears escaped my eyes.

Granny Demeter just stroked my hair for comfort and assured me that I am a new slate here in the United States of America and no one would harm me—not while she was in charge of the Divine Council, "oh my dear, there is something that I must give you. You will need it for the coming days," she waved her hand and a black and gold lanyard appeared. She explained that the lanyard would limit the usage of my magic; so that I would not get kicked out from my school due to my high rank—Divine Bronze Sorcerer—with the lanyard on my rank was just an Endless Golden Sorcerer. I embraced her and thanked her for all the support she had shown me; she replied to my thanks and asked me just to be safe at all times—I assured my grandma that I would.

After some bonding moments with my only granny in the world, she got up and called it a night; a small good night came out of my lips and she nodded with a smile on her face. I watched as she radiated a pale golden color and vanished in front of me. I continued to look towards the horizon and began to plan for my fight against the Matron.

~* _A week later_ | _Trinitarian Academy for the Magically Gifted_ | _12:00 pm*_ ~

It was finally time to face the Matron, crowds gathered at the War Game Field—my relatives within the crowd— and most of them were cheering for that faction; they even had banners for her, as far as I can tell it was a girl that led this winning faction. I knew that it would be at a disadvantage since I am currently on her "home" field. I waited for the announcer as he got the crowd pumped up for the even that was happening. To be honest, I felt a little nervous; win this I would get everyone's respect, lose it and I would be a laughing stock. I sighed and stood by in the holding room; as I plotted my fight plan against my opponent, the door knob turned which signaled a person coming in.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? A neophyte ready to get crushed under my heel, this is going to end quicker than I expected," a plummy, feminine voice said these words—I hated her already. I faced my opponent who mimicked the guise of a Japanese geisha; she wore a black and pink Kimono with Sakura Blossoms etched around the robe, her face neutral yet I knew she had an expression that could slice a man in half—figuratively and literally—by her side was a Japanese Sword, one that a samurai of old wielded, "I can't believe that I am going to waste my time and precious resources to face you. Someone who has no experience, someone who can't even defend themselves amidst the trouble and chaos," wait a minute… it was as if she knew something about me. She began to snicker and told me that she knew my "incident"; I knew the game that she was trying to play very, very well—psychological warfare. I was not going to let her spook me, kept a stoic composure, and told her that I may be the new kid but I would end her reign as Queen of these Fields. She just sighed and faced in other direction as we both waited our cue. The room shined a blinding light; my familiars altered their forms into the Jade Orbs. I had a hunch that the time was now—the grandest showdown in this school's history. When the light died down we found ourselves on the field with the master of ceremonies right behind us; the crowd bellowed when we emerged. I still felt the nerves but I kept my cool and stood proudly.

"Here are your champions for today! On my left! You all know and love her! Undefeated for 4 years now! Will her reign continue or will it end today?! Drew "Purgatory" Tanaka! Queen of the Matron of Light and Shadow," exclaimed the announcer as she stepped out onto the field and waved her hand towards the roaring crowd. Crystals grew rapidly on her side of the field until a gigantic one erected itself behind her; crystals huh? Well that made using my scythe useless for now, "And on my right! Is the new kid on block! Will he stand a chance against our Matron?! Meet Nico Di Angelo! Leader of the Legacy of the War Triune," I paced with pride as I went to my side of the field; time was on my side as it transitioned from day to night and my manor materialized itself behind me. The field looked like a glorious painting that waited for the perfect artist to create—crystalized dawn on one side while the other faced horrors of the night. The host began to explain what would go down for my opponent and me, after asking if we were ready it all began with a bang.

"This is going to be an interesting and wonderful experience , arise Shoulder War Towers," as four magic circles appeared on my left and right sides, the Jade Orbs formed the constellation of Sagittarius and a Golden Bow manifested itself on my wrist. I awaited her advance with a golden arrow at the ready, "do you honestly think a few towers and an arrow will stop me? You are even cockier than I thought kid," I heard her spitefully uttered as what appeared to be crystal automatons formed in front of her titanic crystal and began to march on the field. I smirked and warned that if she continued to move she would be sorry and would begin to regret her actions—of course I saw that she showed no sign of stopping.

"Let those who cherish the Night be cleansed and replenished by the dust and those who fear it, burn under the light of the Moon," firing the arrow towards the sky, I ordered some regiments to advance and meet the enemy in combat; the projectile reached its limits and shattered, golden dust rained down on the battlefield; its properties provided healing as well as enhancing the strength of my troops. I emitted a Platinum glow and flew up to observe the entire area; the Matron's crystal troops were slowly melting underneath the shower of golden dust while some of them were being brought down sliced up by my soldiers. I smirked and asked if she readied herself for surrender.

"I'll never yield! I will not lose to the likes of you! A neophyte and cowardly boy," exclaimed the Crystal Witch—a small nickname for me—she flew into the sky as well with a Diamond Rapier and a Sapphire Shield on hand. I summoned my Red Broadsword and Golden Longsword; we dashed towards each other and began to dance—a dance of our blades. The crowds below cheered with each blow that happened in the firmament; rapier on broadsword, longsword met shield were the steps that we did. I raised my hands and my towers began to fire towards her. The Queen of the Matron swayed around and tried to dodge despite the intensity of the bolts that were aimed towards her; in the end she was covered from head to toe with my ballistae bolts—like a human pincushion. I snickered for a while until I noticed that her form turned into pure crystal and started to fall on the battlefield, 'A clone? How foolish yet clever,' I thought as I continued to see the descent of the figure; as it impacted the ground—which was the middle of the field everyone within a fifteen foot radius of the zone turned into pure crystal. My troops and her forces charged towards my base, my Shoulder Towers began to fire once again but it only aimed for her troops while mine were able to take it down one tower at a time.

"I've had enough of this charade! Come and face me if you dare," I challenged her as I materialized in front of the gate of my base and unleashed an endless swarm of Platinum Moths towards her minions and mine; they began to push them away from my side of the field yet they resisted like a rock clashing with a wave from the sea, "that is a useless tactic," I yelled out and increased the intensity of the swarm—I also tuned my moths to burn what they touch. After a while, the field was clear once again as if we just started the fight. I sighed and called for the Tsukuyumi Unit just in case she unleashed something gigantic. The Queen of the Matron appeared and trudged slowly towards me.

"Ok kid, I have to admit you are pretty good," she paused and began to manifest the same weapons her clone had a few minutes ago, "but I am afraid this is the end of the line for you boy."

I showed my annoyance by pressing my tongue against the front of the roof of my mouth and called forth the swarm of moths from before to overwhelm her with pure force. I saw the Queen who just stood there with shield at the ready. She really thought that a Sapphire shield can withstand an endless number of moths? That was until I heard her yell out to the heavens and a beam of light expelled from her shield and my moths vanished—whatever that light did also caused me to no longer use my magic. I combined with the Tsukuyumi and prepped for combat once more.

"This is no longer a match of intellectual might my dear, it appears that we are on even ground on that," the leader of the Matrons commended—wow a compliment, that was new alright. I still had an ace up on my sleeve but I will explain that later on. We stood at our spots for a good ten seconds and then we dashed towards each other for yet another dance; sparks flew between her rapier and my swords as well as bursts of power were felt all over the field—from where we were until the audience stands. We separated after a good ten minutes of what seemed like an endless clash of crystal and machinery; she was panting from physical exhaustion while I still stood there like I just got started even though my armor showed a sign of a good beating.

"Scanning… scanning… opponent's physical and magical readings show near-exhaustion yet opponent has shown some hidden reserves of power… releasing first ordinance... Activating Tsukuyumi ," I uttered in a robotic manner as another Tsukuyumi Unit fell from the sky and landed right behind me; radiating a blind light, eight more swords appeared which gave me a total of sixteen swords. My vizor's eye glowed red and my swords whirled around me, "does my enemy concede?"

"Never…"

I bowed and went into combat mode once more, "activating the Dance of a Thousand Blades," my swords then surrounded me in a circle and then I spun slowly at first but it soon picked up speed and I zoomed towards her; she braced herself from the clashes of my technique. I noticed that I was chipping her shield bit by bit and I reveled at that fact. The Queen stopped my technique—by pushing me back with her shield—after what felt like fifteen minutes and shot some crystalized darts at me; stopping my spinning, my swords formed a diamond and blocked her attack. I pointed to her and my swords soared from my back towards her; my opponent used her rapier and parried the attacks. I flashed step—moved so fast I was a blur—and appeared right behind her, "checkmate," my blades appeared right behind me and combined to form what I like to call "the Prince's Wings"—I am a huge nerd; the structure of the wings formed its shape like ordinary wings without the feathers—like a skeletal one except this one was made from swords. I impaled her with all of might with my weapon and even lifted her up until she was above me. I looked around and saw the crowd silent—the cheers died down and their looks full of shock with some in despair.

"Go… ahead… I'll just come back to haunt you when I revive from my base," she choked and I heckled sinisterly and faced her side of the field and she got a view as well; ruin, destruction, shards of crystal all over the place, and large panthers were seen. I began to explain that while she was so busy with me; my Overlord Panthers as well as my Seven Wedges of Hell began in the decimation of her entire base. Now all that was left was their precious commander. I roared as I ripped her body into two with my wings and threw her remains on the ground. I knew that was her as I saw the blood that gushed out from the corpse. I glanced at the shocked crowd that was ultimately speechless from my action; then after a minute they erupted in cheers while her supporters were still in shock.

"Woah! In an amazing turn of events, the newbie has done it! He has dethroned the Matron of Light and Shadow! Ladies and Gentlemen! Our Winner! The Leader of the Legacy of the War Triune; no, the Blade King! Nico Di Angelo," exclaimed the host as I turned back into my normal form and waved to the crowd with a small smile. I saw that my class ran towards me; they congratulated me while others began to ask for tips and some were taking selfies. I chuckled softly and noticed my family; and judging from their looks, they were also proud of me. I felt a message being sent to me telepathically and I knew where this came from.

_Well done, I knew you had it in you. Good luck with your activities here at the Trinitarian…_

I just smiled to myself as I heard it and told to myself: this was going to be a great school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Victory for Nico and there's Percy!. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed making it. Please subscribe, kudo, and comment guys. Again, I accept constructive criticism a lot as it helps me in improve the story. So I will see you all again someday for Chapter Four! Ven Out! :3


End file.
